


Morning Fortune

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt # 456: Fortune.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Morning Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt # 456: Fortune.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Morning Fortune

~

Harry groaned, fumbling around until he finally located his buzzing wand. With a muttered _Finite_ , he tucked his face back into Severus’ neck. 

“I take it you’re not going to work?” Severus murmured. 

Harry nuzzled closer. “Tempting, but no, I’m going. I have to.” 

“Why?” Severus caressed Harry’s back. “You hardly need to make your fortune there.” 

“There are other reasons for working.” Harry smiled. “Hermione says everyone needs a reason to get up in the morning.” 

“I certainly agree with that,” Severus said. “But getting up and working are separate things.” His hands started moving suggestively. “Shall I demonstrate?” 

~

Harry collapsed atop Severus, breathing hard. 

“Awake now?” Severus panted. 

Harry grinned. “I’m making you my alarm from now on. If we could bottle that we’d make a fortune.”

“Thus obviating the need for work,” said Severus. “Also, there’s now danger we shall both be late.” 

Harry glanced at the clock. “We’ve time to shower.” He hummed. “Especially if you join me.” 

Severus shook his head. “Insatiable.” 

“Hey.” Slipping out of bed, Harry offered Severus a hand. “You’ve your reasons for getting out of bed, and I have mine.” 

“I suspect our reasons overlap.” 

Harry grinned. “I suspect you’re right.” 

~


End file.
